<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Pleasantries by peachycorvidae (Scyllae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259244">Small Pleasantries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllae/pseuds/peachycorvidae'>peachycorvidae (Scyllae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, G/T, Pred!Leon, Prey!Claire, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllae/pseuds/peachycorvidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's cold. She finds a solution quickly enough...</p><p> </p><p>[I am not sorry for this in the SLIGHTEST, whoops ¯\_(ツ)_/¯]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Pleasantries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chill had not so subtly begun to settle into Claire’s bones, working its way under her skin and into her core</p><p> </p><p>Winter had finally snagged Leon’s apartment in an icy embrace, sure, the apartment had working <em> heating </em> and everything, but it never was enough to keep her tiny form warm during the colder months, she shuddered and nestled into the blanket further, trying to conserve heat all while shivering</p><p> </p><p>She jumped when the bedroom door shut with a soft <em> click </em>, before she registered it was Leon, who sheepishly scrubbed at his neck “Shit, sorry…” he murmured softly, Claire laughed gently, rolling her eyes fondly “S’fine, Kennedy” she teased, the former officer snorted, shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before another shiver wracked through the brunette’s body, drawing Leon’s attention to her again, the blonde gently scooped her into his palm, cringing inwardly at the small woman’s frigid skin “...You’re freezing.” the woman tried not to scoff at the man’s obvious observation “Yeah...well, can’t exactly...soak up the heat as well as you can'' Claire replied “At least...not external heat” she added, trying not to giggle softly at Leon’s eyes widening, his face was dusting with pink, when he realized what the tiny woman was implying</p><p> </p><p>The former officer would raise her to his face carefully “You...you sure about this?” he asked, concern evident in his tone, in turn the brunette placed a delicate hand on his nose “I’m sure, Leon. I’ll be fine, promise” came her response, lowering her hand down to the taller of the two’s lips. A deep breath from Leon and the man slowly opened his maw, revealing soft pink flesh and pearly white teeth, Claire watched as the tongue flexed with each instinctive swallow, before she carefully clambered within the cavernous mouth, careful not to scrape herself on the teeth, landing on the drool coated muscle with a soft ‘<em> oof’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Leon’s jaws closed around the small woman carefully, he cringed as drool pooled around Claire as her vague taste of vanilla settled into his taste buds, quick to carefully pin Claire to the roof of his mouth to swallow the buildup of saliva, to not drown the smaller of the two, and to save himself the embarrassment of being aware he actually <em> enjoyed </em> her taste. But Claire was well aware the man currently harboring her in his jaws adored her flavor, by the way the drool built up and seeped into her clothes? It was hardly a secret to the woman. She merely shook her head at the thought, prodding into the muscle beneath her carefully, a gesture for Leon to gulp her down, secure her in his core</p><p> </p><p>At the prodding into his tongue, Leon exhaled gently around the small woman and delicately tipped his head back, eyebrows furrowing at the feeling of her feet, then legs slipping so effortlessly into his throat, he gave a single, loud swallow to ease the rest of her small form into his throat, tracing her shape past his collarbone with a finger. He could never get used to the feeling of someone so <em> tiny </em> disappearing within the depths of his gullet, nor the absolute, endless trust that came with it</p><p> </p><p>Claire would eventually slip within the former officer’s belly with a hardly audible squelch, a satisfied gurgle rolled around her, she sank into the flesh without a second thought and nestled into the walls cradling her, closing her eyes as she soaked in the warmth and comfort of her surroundings. Leon shuddered at the feeling of the tiny woman getting comfortable beneath his skin, a hand came to rest over his middle and he proceeded to knead into her small shape “...You okay in there?” he inquired softly, keeping his voice low as to not make the brunette’s ears ring with the volume, Claire merely smiled softly and pressed gently at the larger hand “Mhm, I’m okay. Don’ worry, babe” </p><p> </p><p>A content sigh pulled from Leon’s throat at the affirmation of the little woman’s safety, carefully adjusting his position so he could recline in the bed, tracing delicate, intricate little shapes over Claire’s small shape so deep beneath his skin, humming softly as he felt her shift to get comfortable again. Having the love of his life nestled within his core had begun to make his eyelids heavy, he patted at the small brunette gently before his hand settled protectively over her form, he blinked to stay awake, but it had been no use, Claire’s warm shape was enough to pull him under each time, until eventually, sleep had claimed Leon</p><p> </p><p>Claire would follow suit soon after, though she merely stayed awake a few minutes longer to relish in the rhythm of Leon’s body working in perfect sync around her, his heart thumping gently above her, each whoosh of air being sucked into his lungs, the noises were unorthodox, sure, but they eventually would soothe the small woman to sleep. She stretched before settling into the soft, cradling flesh once more, and finally drifted off</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>